


At the Club

by nottoolateforthegame



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Honestly don't know how to tag that one better, Jealous John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, Light Angst, M/M, Public Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: Watson and Holmes seek relief at the same club.





	At the Club

**Author's Note:**

> For come_at_once. I was tagged by missdavis with "Sit down." and immediately thought of [this Tumblr post](https://zigster-ao3.tumblr.com/post/174901052032/iamjohnlocked4life-zigster-ao3) and here you are.

I cannot say who was more shocked that night-myself or Holmes. I can only say that I was glad to have spotted him across the well lit room before he saw me. It allowed me the time to regain my composure and come to a decision, rather than act on pure impulse (the first of which I admit was to flee). Surely I would not escape undetected, but after the initial panic at seeing Holmes there, I suddenly did not wish to. 

Where I had, in the past, taken pains to keep this (not so) small part of myself from Holmes’s all-seeing eyes, lest he discover the truth and censure me, I now found myself defiant. So what if he did spot me? He was here, himself, clearly not at the opera as he had stated his intentions were before he left for the evening. And no man came here without a singular purpose.

A spike of jealous anger drove my contentiousness higher. Obviously Holmes was not a man who was above the needs of his transport. I had long written off the hope that my companion might ever return the warm affection that had grown in my heart for his beloved self (nor the burning ache of desire for him), believing that he would (at some points I had even wondered if he could) never lower himself to such weakness as the rest of us mere mortals suffered. 

Though at times recently I had felt as if the tension between us strung taut with anticipation, I had convinced myself it was only the wishful imaginings of my lust filled brain. Thus, here I was, seeking companionship to relieve some of my own pent up tension.

And now, there he was. Standing near the bar, smooth skinned and dark eyed, hair wilder than it had been when he had quit 221B, as if he ( _ or someone else _ , a jealous voice whispered) had been carding his hands through it. His suit was still perfectly buttoned, his shirt points starched above his cravat. 

Perhaps the tension had been there, I thought, though clearly for Holmes it was not on my account. 

I frowned and sipped my wine. Well. I had come to seek relief, I would not be dissuaded from my goal by the presence of Holmes, nor the knowledge that while he might enjoy the company of men, he clearly did not wish to enjoy mine in that way.

I had just made my mind up to stay the course when he turned in my direction and our eyes caught. I could read the shock and dismay in his face-clearly I was the last person he wished to see here. Any lingering (hidden) hope I had that he might have been looking for me specifically, or that he might be delighted to find me here was laid to rest at the look of consternation he gave me. I held his gaze a moment longer, allowing him to see that I would not be chased off by his presence here.

His look cooled to hauteur, an eyebrow raising in challenge. I could only imagine his affront at my audacity in being here, now, and refusing to leave. Well, no matter. If he wished for a more anonymous setting, he could leave and seek it out. 

I looked away from him, allowing my eyes to roam. I had been contemplating just what sort of companion to seek when Holmes had entered. I had entertained the idea of finding someone of similar build and coloring as him (it wouldn't be the first time I had attempted to exorcise the aching desire for him in a poor imitation of the real thing), but now...now...

My eyes settled on a young bloke looking shyly about the room. He held himself delicately, perched on a chair just so. His hair was brown, as were his eyes, his build athletic if a bit slender. As his eyes met mine, he smiled coyly, casting flirtatious eyes at me before tilting his head sideways and raising his eyebrows. 

I held his gaze and beckoned him over. As he drew near, I settled against the red velvet of my chair, setting my glass on the table next to me before spreading my legs and indicating he should make himself comfortable on my lap. 

The man settled himself, legs across my lap and arm behind my neck as I wound an arm about his waist. I tilted my head up to smile warmly at him as he bit his lip and gazed down at me. I dropped my gaze to his mouth quickly before quirking an eyebrow at him. He wasted no words, leaning in to kiss me. I allowed him to draw near, dropping my eyes to half mast as his lips approached mine, his breath huffed across my face. At the last possible second, I turned my head, causing his lips to caress my cheek rather than land on my lips. He didn't seem bothered overly much by it, letting out a pleased chuckle as he moved in to begin nibbling on my neck. 

I closed my eyes a moment, allowing the feel of a man’s weight across my thighs, the smell of his cologne, the moist heat he his mouth at my neck to simply wash over me. The welcome warmth of his desire for me spread through my system, creating an answering (if much weaker) response of warmth in my own self. When I opened my eyes, it was to find Holmes watching us (me) closely, a look of surprise something deeper writ across his face, darkening his eyes.

I felt a small flash of triumph, a sense of satisfaction at seeming to have somehow got the upper hand in this moment. The man in my lap squirmed, drawing my attention back to him. Something dark inside me edged me on, demanded that I continue what I had started. 

I slid my hand up the man’s thigh, encouraged by the pleased noises he was making. I palmed his growing erection, holding Holmes’s gaze the entire time. I rubbed the man through the cloth of his trousers-it was rather obvious he wasn't wearing any pants and I had a moment's thought to simply unbuttoning his fly and pulling him off right here. His legs spread open in encouragement and he once again sought my lips. With another daring look at Holmes, still watching with that dark expression, I allowed him to kiss me. 

The kiss was wet and dirty, all tongue and teeth. I allowed the man in my lap a few moments to test the waters before taking control of the kiss, using some of my best tricks to leave him whimpering in my lap bonelessly as I continued to tease at his cock through his trousers and kiss him breathless. I allowed myself to put on a bit of a show, to tease and toy with this man knowing that we had an audience. That thought, the thought that Holmes was watching, seeing, observing me as I played this man’s body with my tricks, spurred me on. When finally I pulled up for air, I could not help but seek Holmes’s gaze again.

Holmes’s looked wrecked. His shoulders slouched, his posture folding in. His head hung slightly, his eyes downcast. He looked for all the world as if he had just been delivered of terrible news. When he glanced up, I saw wetness and pain in his eyes-and then he was spinning away, fleeing the scene with such abruptness that it took my mind and body far too long to catch on to what my heart had recognized.

Christ! Holmes was hurt by my behavior, and was no doubt off to seek another kind of comfort to rid himself of the pain of it. I confess I rather rudely stood up, practically dumping the chap in my lap onto the chair with a hurried apology as I rushed after Holmes, needing nothing more than to catch up to him before he could leave.

Fortunately, Holmes had beelined for the back rooms. I knew the employees in the back could procure practically anything a customer wished for, but Holmes would have to actually ask for it from an employee and they would need to fetch it. I would have time to catch him before they delivered the product to him (I hoped). Assuming he was planning to partake on site. If he used the back exit to leave the establishment, I would have a much harder time finding him and stopping him. Relief coursed through me as I passed into the back and spied Holmes disappearing into a room at the end of the hall. He was here, at least. 

I allowed myself no time for doubt or worry. I strode down the hall and entered the room without knocking. I was brought up short at the sight of Holmes being pressed against the far wall by a rather posh looking gent, but my shock quickly turned to outrage and I stepped forward, dragging the other man off of Holmes and shoving him to the door.

“Out!”

The other man spluttered, but I drew myself to my full stance, squaring off into a semblance of my former military bearing and allowed the dark emotions swirling through me to cloud my face. The man glanced quickly to Holmes, then back at me before turning on his heel and exiting with speed.

I rounded on Holmes to find him the picture of affronted indignation standing behind me.

“Really, Watson, I left you to your entertainment,” he sneered “surely it's the height of rudeness to interrupt mine.” 

I took a deep breath and cast my eyes over him. His clothes were barely disturbed by the encounter, though his face was flushed and his eyes sparked with emotion. He did not attempt to follow his would be lover, but stood his ground to face off against me.

“What happened to your little  _ friend _ ? Did he get over excited and make a mess?” Holmes’s voice was filled with contempt. “Must be rather disappointing to have your entertainment end so quickly.”

“Yes. It probably is rather disappointing to be snogged and touched to nearly the point of crisis only to find oneself being dumped in a chair before actually achieving it” I agreed.

That brought Holmes up short. He frowned at me, opened his mouth, closed it. 

“Sit down.” I pointed at the chaise occupying the center of the room. It was rather larger than usual, deeply plush and covered in a rich blue velvet material. I tried not to think about what Homes might look like spread across it, naked and eager. I failed. 

I cleared my throat and looked away. I needed to say my piece. Too much had occured this night. If there was any hope of repairing the damage done, I must forge ahead.

“Holmes. Do you know why I came here tonight?”

“Obvious-”

“No.” I interrupted with an imploring look. “Don't be facetious. Look at me. Observe. Why am I here?”

He stopped, eyeing me critically. His eyebrows drew together as he started, haltingly. “You are frustrated. You sought relief from a long period of sexual tension. You…” he shook his head, either disbelieving of his conclusion or unable to draw one.

“I have become increasingly frustrated in the past few weeks as the object of my desire has carried on oblivious to my needs and, I believed, would never return them. I have found myself on the verge of kissing him, grabbing him and pulling him close to me, caressing him and holding him countless times each day these past few weeks. I sought to relieve my tension in order that I might not do something reckless and damage my friendship with him.” Holmes stared. I took a deep breath, determined to soldier on. “It appears I have managed to cock things up anyway.”

“Tonight.” I let my eyes slide across his form, slowly travelling down to his feet before traversing back up, stopping at his lap, his neck, his lips…”Tonight, when you came out dressed for  _ the opera _ ” I raised my brows with the pointed words “it took every ounce of self control I possess not to press you to the wall and snog you senseless. I wanted to strip you bare, to kiss every inch of you, to take you apart inch by inch and make a mess of you.”

I held Holmes’s wide eyed gaze, determined to let him see the truth. It felt an eternity before his eyes focused on mine, razor sharp.

“Wanted?” I could see the mix of trepidation and hope he tried to hide behind the supercilious lift of his eyebrow. 

“Want. Need. Desire. Always”

I stepped forward as I spoke, leaning over Holmes on the chaise, bracing my hands against the back as I knelt up with one leg between his thighs. His hands were at my hips, his head tilted back, his smoldering eyes capturing mine. Slowly, I lowered my head to his, allowing the last word to breath across his lips before my lips sealed against his. 

We held there, breathless, endless.

And then his hands were climbing up my body, winding about my neck and dragging me down against him until we were pressed chest to knee. He opened his mouth on a groan and I advanced, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, seeking the taste of him. Our breaths mingled between us, hot and ragged. 

He turned his head away and gasped out a confession. “It is the same for me. I came for releif of the unbearable frustration at having you so near and not knowing if my attentions would be welcome or spurned. I thought, I believed...but I could not bear if I was wrong, Watson. I need you in my life too much to risk it.”

I pulled back, moving so that I straddled his thighs as I sat atop them. 

“There is no risk, Holmes. You shall have me however you want, for as long as you want.”

We kissed again, softer, slower and somehow more intimate than before. I reached for his cravat, sliding it off and dropping it to the floor before tackling the buttons of his waist-jacket and shirt. Soon I had him bared to my gaze, to my roaming hands.

I skimmed the tips of my fingers across the sinew of his shoulders, the broad sweep of his chest. I ignored his dusky nipples for now, peaked with interest as they were. Instead I continued my exploration, deliberately slow as I approach the taut expanse of stomach, and lower, following the downy trail of hair that disappeared into his trousers. I reversed direction, skimming my palms more firmly across his creamy skin, before stopping to thumb his nipples.

His breath hitched and I smirked. I raised my gaze to his and watched his pupils dilate as I toyed with his nipples, rolling one beneath my fingertips and plucking the other one between them, alternating touches and pressure. I could resist tasting him no more, so leaned in and took one into my mouth. I laved his nipple, using the tip of my tongue to flicker against it as my lips created suction against his skin. 

He cried out and arched up, causing me to slide forward. My own breath caught as I felt the hot length of his cock pressing against me from below. I could not help but to grind down against it, rocking my hops in a move that had us both groaning.

“Watson!” He gasped, his hands clenching against the back of my jacket, bunching it between his fingers.

I stretched across his lower body and slid down, mouth roaming hungrily across his torso, stopping here and there to nip, to suck, to taste...my tongue dipped into his navel, causing him to shudder, and then I was  _ there _ , breathing against his crotch, inhaling the scent of him through the material of his clothing.

One of his hands had settled at the back of my neck, kneading and caressing; the other was clutched in my hair, anchoring both of us in this moment. I looked up at him, asking permission without words. He swallowed and nodded and I quickly undid his belt and buttons and stripped him bare.

I knelt at the foot of the lounger, casting my hungry eyes across the view that was a nude Sherlock Holmes spread across dark blue velvet. He was every bit as delectable as I had expected. I allowed my gaze to linger on the sight of his cock, rising from a bed of tight dark curls, flushed and hard and dripping against the skin where hip met groin. 

He shifted, and I was reminded of my goal. I lifted his right ankle, pressing a kiss to it before gliding my lips up his calf, teasing with my tongue behind his knee, sliding my open mouth up the inside of his thigh until he was squirming in earnest, pleas and gasps falling from his lips between ragged breaths.

After sucking hard and scraping my teeth against his hip bone, determined to leave my mark, I devoted the same attention to his other leg. When he had matching marks on each side of his pelvis, when I was satisfied that he would be reminded that I had been here for at least a week, I relented to his needy whines and finally, finally turned my attention to the hard length of him.

I took him in a loose grip and suckled the head of his cock into my mouth, sampling the salty flavor of him as I licked his slit and ran the tip of my tongue around his crown, toying with his foreskin. I took my time, savoring each inch of him as I slowly swallowed him down, inch by inch. When I had taken him in as far as I could, I began to slowly glide up and down his length with my mouth, one hand grasping the base of him, the other falling to cup and fondle his sac.

He was soon quaking beneath me, and I realized he wouldn't last long if I continued. I sat back, releasing him and pressing my palm against my own hard, still clothed cock as I admired the view of Holmes-wanton, gasping, quivering on edge as he waited for my next move. His chest heaved and his eyes opened, dark bright slits of desire that focused on me with an intensity that stole my breath.

He sat up, reaching for me.

“You.” He began tugging at my clothes, trying to tear open my fly and my shirt at the same time. “I want to see you, touch you.”

I hurried to help him, and soon found myself pressed back against the seat, Holmes’s lithe form pressed against me as his hands caressed and roamed, his mouth attached to my jaw just beneath my ear. He was shifting against me, our naked skin creating heat where we touched, our leaking cocks sliding against one another with every hitch of his hips.

Soon I was the one writhing and begging. He sat back with a smirk.

“I want to ride you.”

I groaned, my hands gripping his hips hard. But-

“We’ve nothing to-”

He cut me off, reaching beneath the seat to pull out a stoppered bottle. I knew by the cocky look on his face that it would contain the oil we needed. I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, don't look at me like that. I certainly didn't bring it with me. The proprietors keep these rooms well stocked. It's good for business.” 

So saying he drizzled some oil onto his fingers and reached back. I watched as he worked himself open. As he did so, I stroked both of us, alternating between tugging his cock and my own in lazy pulls. Sooner than I expected he was kneeling above me, bracing his hands on my shoulders. I held my cock in place as he slid down, gasping as the head breached his tight hole. He sank down slowly, our eyes locked, his hands clenched tight on my shoulders, both of mine now gripping his hips. Once he had bottomed out, he leaned forward, placing an almost chaste kiss against my lips. And then he sat back with an impish grin and began to move atop me.

Watching Holmes sway above me was the most sensual experience of my life. He rose and fell with a grace I had never experienced before. He seemed to ripple from hip to shoulder. His head hung back, his lips parted, his eyes closed in bliss. A flush crept across his chest, rose up his neck, colored his cheeks. 

Between the feast before my eyes and the steady undulations of his hips, I soon neared my crisis. I reached out to slide my hand along his cock, velvet over steel, dripping steadily down his shaft and the back of my hand. As I felt the throbbing ache in my balls, the heavy pulse in my groin heighten, I tightened my grip about him, wanting to see his pleasure before I spent.

His hips faltered and he fell forward, arms holding him just above me as he gasped hotly against my neck and he began a new, desperate pattern-sliding forward to fuck into my hand before rocking backward on his knees to impale himself on my cock.

“Please. Please. Please.” He was chanting breathlessly against my ear. 

I braced my feet against the sofa and began thrusting up into him, nearly unseating him with the unexpected force of my first thrust. I grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his cock, encouraging him to continue what I had begun. And then I grabbed his hips and began to piston into him, using my grip to counter my upward thrusts by pulling him down. The sound of slapping skin filled the air, our breathing became harsh, our whispered words of encouragement became unintelligible groans and whimpers.

I felt him begin to stiffen above me, his own release causing his spine to arch as his eyes flew open, unseeing, and a primal scream emitted from his throat. I followed nearly immediately, my own hoarse cry echoing his. He collapsed atop me, uncaring of the mess that he had spilt across my stomach and chest. I allowed myself the indulgence of toying with his hair and pressing my nose to his neck, breathing in the scent of him as we caught our breath.

When finally he sat up, it was with a chuckle. 

"Certainly not what I had planned for the night."

"No?"

"No. It was infinitely better."

"Well. That's good."

We grinned at one another.

"Next time, though," I firmed my lips against the grin that threatened to give me away. He watched me with all seriousness. "Next time, I intend to ride you."

**Author's Note:**

> Full confession-I haven't seen either of the RDJ movies in years-I honestly don't remember much about them except vague impressions of action on a train and a dance?


End file.
